Road the ninja love?
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: Una misión algo humillante y que unos ninjas de élite no deben hacer. Una chica perfeccionista y un chico playboy ... la peor misión de sus vidas y quizás el inicio de una relación mas cercana. No se me da la comedia y este capi es un abre boca de el fic Road the ninja inspirado.
1. La misión

Road the ninja love?...

Capitulo 1.

La misión.

Sasuke con su costumbre de coquetear con cualquier chica.

Hinata con su costumbre de ser la mejor.

Por su mala suerte, corrección por la mala suerte de Hinata, Sasuke tenia que ir a una misión con ella rango d por ser los únicos que están disponibles. Luego de que Lady Tsunade les encomendara la misión Sasuke y Hinata salieron del la torre de Hokage.

- Nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea a las dos en punto -decidida mientras camina por la aldea intentando alejarse de Sasuke.

- Te ves tan hermosa cuando estas decidida -coqueteando he intentando no perderle de vista.

- Cállate, no te servirá de nada el único hombre que me interesa es Menma -molesta por ser perseguida de nuevo como por millonésima vez.

- Estas loca soy mucho mejor que Menma, solo mírame un Uchiha - con orgullo, machismo y prepotencia.

- Soy una Hyuga crees que tu apellido me impresiona -con mucha indiferencia.

- Debería, hermosa -con romanticismo y siguiendo a la chica.

- A las dos-y con estás palabras desaparece.

- Esta bien - Sasuke le atrae Hinata no solo por ser una chica, ni por ser linda sino por ser la única chica en la aldea que se resiste a sus encantos, por que es la mejor en lo que hace ser una Ninja. El tiene planeado casarse con ella algún día según Sasuke es la mujer perfecta para el.

A las dos en punto estaba Hinata en la puerta de la aldea, a las dos y media llego Sasuke.

- Hola hermosa -como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Llegas tarde -con mucha molestia y ganas de enterrar un kunai en el pecho de Sasuke por dejarla plantada media hora.

- Son las dos y media -de lo mas normal he inclusive con inocencia.

- ¿Te parece poco? AH media hora de retraso -muy enfurecida por tener que esperarlo media hora.

- Disculpa hermosa, hermosura llegare la próxima vez mas temprano -dice como si nada.

- Espero que no allá próxima vez -dice en voz muy baja pero Sasuke la escucha.

- ¿Qué te he hecho para que siempre estés molesta conmigo? -pregunta bastante incomodo por estar siempre en esa situación.

Le gusta Hinata pero no le gusta que lo trate así.

- Nada, solo no me gusta que coquetees conmigo es incomodo, y que me trates como si fuera una de tus fans, no ves que soy una Ninja y la heredera del clan Hyuga -dice molesta por tener que explicarle algo que ya debería saber.

Sasuke con una gótica tipo anime resbalando por la nuca- _como que esta loca parece algo amargada... hump eso tiene solución _- entiendo cálmate -dice algo asustado.

- ¿Que piensas Uchiha? -

- _Sabe lo que pienso, no eso es imposible, tendría que usar el sharingan y ella es una Hyuga así que no sabe lo que pienso _- nada que te hace pensar que estoy pensado algo -asustado y nervioso.

- Uchiha vayámonos -ordena en realidad discutir con el Uchiha es muy fastidioso para Hinata por que le cae extremadamente mal sus comentarios y coqueteos.

- Hump -dice con indiferencia pero a su manera.

- Que fastidió -

Y así emprenden rumbo al país de rayo.

...continuara...

* * *

En realidad es como un abre boca del fic... eh espero les guste intentare que sea chistoso y romántico casi misión imposible con estos dos.

ABRAZO... con arequipe :* mejor beso.


	2. La bienvenida

Road the ninja love?

Capitulo 2.

La bienvenida.

Llegaron a la pequeña aldea vecina y los recibió un anciano llamado Koku.

- Hola chicos los he estado esperando -viendo mas de la cuanta a Hinata.

- ¿Que tanto mira viejo de...? -Hinata le tapa la boca y Sasuke solo quiere matar al señor por mirar a su futura esposa.

- ¿Usted es el cliente? -mas que una pregunta es una afirmación.

- Si el mismo para serviles - dice con tono sugerente y hace una reverencia. Hinata suelta a Sasuke y hace una reverencia- _esperaba...no se estos dos se ven muy de ciudad con esa ropa y maquillaje, la chica no esta mal jajjaaja pero con esa cara ni que me mire, aunque mirarla no es nada malo a la vista _- creo que serán de gran ayuda en mis cultivos y animales - _jajaja me mandan citadinos que nunca han venido al campo, me divertiré y aprovecharé la oportunidad... para ver a esta Hyuga y... a un Uchiha asiendo tareas de finca... serán buenas historias para mis amigos jjajajja nadie me lo creerá aunque si no me creen tendré evidencia jajajajajaj -_mientras Sasuke y Hinata lo miran como si tuviera un tercer ojos por la sonrisa zorruna que adorna su rostro.

- QU-quE-ue cuceuuew-a Sasuke se el abre la boca tipo anime por lo escuchado.

- Creo que dijo algo mal -Hinata molesta y decepcionada.

- No esa es su misión - _¿hay algo mal con ello? jajaajaja - _afirma el señor koku con alegría.

- PE-pe-per-pero-per-o nosotros somos Ninjas de alto nivel como... - _no no es posible _- tiene que haber un error, no es posible -mirando esperanzado a Hinata para los saque de está situación.

- Mi colega tiene razón, nosotros no hacemos habitualmente ese "tipo" de trabajos del que usted esta hablando -dice de manera seria y profesional.

- Ssiisis -dice con cara de loquito _- mi cabello no, no mi cara no mi ropa, Kami-sama que te he hecho, todo es culpa de Lady Tsunade, no de Shizune es una mala influencia para mi, es que digo no no no pienso para ella si eso -_piensa con cara de maniático.

- P_rimero el Uchiha y ahora esto, alguien arriba esta en mi contra_ - ¿cuanto tiempo duraremos aquí? -pregunta preocupada con solo pensar en durar mas tiempo del soportable con Sasuke el cual para mala suerte de Sasuke se esta acabando.

- Una semana quizás más -mirando sugerentemente a Hinata, acto seguido Sasuke se pone delante de Hinata.

- Esta bien ¿cuando empegamos? -dice desilusionado pero mas que todo resignado cosa que se puede ver en su rostro mientras un grillo por hay hace una música triste que hace resbalar una gota de la frente Sasuke y Hinata, mientras al viejito Koku lo hace querer explotar en carcajadas.

- Mañana - _la cara de esté niño vale oro jajajjaja. Disfrutaré esto -_piensa con maldad el viejito.

- ¿Donde dormiremos? - _ME VOLVERÉ_ _LOCA nooooo ¿que te hice Kami-sama? -_piensa una chica desesperada.

- En una casita cerca de los cultivos, es mas vamos para que se acomoden y descansen -caminando hacia la casita - _esta muchacha, se ve que no sabe ni hacer arroz jajajaaj tenía tiempo que no me reía tanto, ¿ quizás debería decir a una de las muchachas de mi finca que les cocine? !NO jaja...¡ -_

- !NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo...¡ -Sasuke está tirado en el piso y GRITANDO. Hinata le da un golpe en la cabeza.

- Cállate Uchiha -con la voz las fría y molesta que Sasuke allá escuchado en su vida- _esta o estas semanas serán las peores de mi vida. Alguien arriba me odia_ -Sasuke se soba la zona afectado.

- Se un poco más dulce Hinata-chan - siendo fulminado con la mirada por la misma.

Y así emprendieron rumbo a la casita donde vivirán juntos una semana.

La casita se veía acogedora, cuando entraron le dieron gracias a Kami-sama por que estaba limpia y ordenada, también por ser lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Y Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

_- Esta es la casita donde viviremos juntos una semana quizás mas... -_

...Continuara...

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer... ultimada mente respondo todo lo que me escriben pero solo quiero vaciar todo lo que tengo en mis carpetas en realidad lo siento y en otro momento que me encuentre en un mejor estado mental contestare los comentarios como acostumbro, bueno pondré los favoritos, las alertas y los vistos y algo dulce para despedirme o absurdo para reír no se X bueno chao y los quiero


	3. La cocina

Road the ninja love?

Capitulo 3.

La cocina.

Lo primero que se escucha en toda la finca es un mal nacido gallo es lo primero que piensa Hinata, no es que ella fuera dormilona, bueno en realidad si es dormilona y ese estúpido gallo no la dejo dormir aunque sea hasta las 8:00 que es la hora en la que despierta.

Pov Hinata.

Estoy molesta y mucho, por que tiene que cacarear ese maldito gallo, caldito seas gallo inútil.

Volteo el rostro para la cama de al lado y veo al mal nacido Uchiha durmiendo plácidamente en la su cama y yo aquí despierta y molesta con mi mala costumbre que se despierto no vuelvo a dormir hasta que sea de noche.

Maldito Uchiha, maldito viejo, maldita misión y sobre todo maldito gallo que el caldo convertiré.

Fin pov Hinata.

Hinata se levanta molesta y jala fuertemente a Sasuke para despertarlo y el pobre cae de trasero al piso- ¿QUE? -dice una asustado Sasuke por la forma brusca de ser despertado- que te pasa Hyuga tienes problemas -dice ahora molesto.

- ¿Que esperabas Uchiha, desayuno a la cama? -dice sarcásticamente.

- No suena mal hermosa -dice inocentemente.

- Párate o te paro - levantando el puño y con cara de pocos amigos.

- Claro que me paro Hinata pero no por ti sino porque me da la gana -ya molesto por la forma tan mala en la que Hinata lo trata, se va al baño y Hinata a la cocina.

Pov Sasuke.

Hinata es sexy y hermosa, pero hoy descubrí que es una cabrona cuando se despierta a demás de dormir como abuela con esas batas a la rodilla y que se ve mas inocente sin maquillaje.

Si hermosa cabrona Hyuga.

Eso sonó estúpido creo que estoy mal por no dormir lo suficiente.

Fin pov Sasuke.

Pov Hinata.

Creo que me pase con Sasuke pero es que el... ¡estaba dormido y yo no!. Bueno tengo que cocinar, ya que si no lo hago el Uchiha se va a reír de mi o va a hacer uno de sus comentarios estúpidos, cocinar es una de las mejores cosas que hace una mujer ¿Como carajos se cocina?. Estoy nerviosa no se, ¡Ya se are Donburi!.

Fin pov Hinata.

Para preparar el Donburi Hinata empieza buscan en el refrigerador chuleta de cerdo para empalara y freírla (tonkatsudon), pollo y huevo (Oyacadon), carne para aderezar con especies (gyudon), vegetales y mariscos tamaño bocado (tempuron), todo esto con arroz (gohanmoro) y te verde pulverizado como bebida(matza).

Empieza a prepararlo agarra arroz y lo hecha en una olla sin agua ni sal, toma una olla, un sartén y una plancha y las pone al fuego.

Tonkasudon: Toma una chuleta de cerdo se le resbala cuando la iba a picar con un cuchillo y cae al piso- cuando este cocida la pico -dice restandole importancia. Hecha demasiado aceite en el sarten y hecha la chuleta con miedo de freírse los dedos.

Oyagadon: Toma el pollo congelado CONGELADO y lo pone en la plancha sin picar y toma 6 huevos y los mete en el microonda.

Gyudon: Toma carne la pica, les restriega especias y la hecha en el sarten donde esta la chuleta.

Tempuron: Toma vegetales y los pica mas chicos de lo normal y gracias a kami le saca todo lo que no se come a los mariscos, para luego echar todo en el mismo sartén donde esta la chuleta y la carne.

Matza: Toma agua y la hecha en la olla que piso al fuego.

Y se va al cuarto- Uchiha cuando piensas -Hinata no termina de hacer su "pregunta" ya que Sasuke sale del baño- me voy a bañar no me molestes -Sasuke se va a la sala a verse en el espejo después de un rato escucha un raro ruido y olor a quemado y grita al ver el estado de la cocina, agua de pollo en toda la cocina aceite hasta en la pared y mas...- ¿Que mierda es esto? -Hinata que se estaba vistiendo sale molesta por como llamaron a su comida.

- Uchiha que mierda te pico -abre la boca en O- pero que hiciste, eso era lo que íbamos a comer -lo golpea en la cabeza.

- Hermosa no hice esto, crees que si hubiera hecho esto hubiera gritado de la impresión -dice coqueteando relajadamente.

- No puede ser yo hago todo bien -Sasuke levanta una ceja, la mira de arriba a bajo y se sonroja un poquito.

- Hermosa no hace falta que te exhibas ante mi... aunque gusta -

- Crees que me exhibiría ante ti, JA no me hagas reír -

- Si y lo estas asiendo -Hinata baja la vista y ve que lo único que cubre su delantera es un sostén con dibujitos de conejitos (regalo de Hanabi).

- Kyyyaaaaa ete eto ve a otro lalladlodo Uchiha - Sasuke lo hace y por casualidad ve la cocina.

- Tenemos que limpiar la cocina antes de que venga el viejo pervertido - no sabia que tartamudeaba aunque se escucha adorable -

- ¿koku? -

- Si -

- Al fin piensas algo bueno, pero primero me pongo una camisa -

- No hace falta, por mi no hay problema que estés así -

- Cállate o seras hombre muerto -Hinata fue por su camisa y se la puso, limpiaron la cocina y sirvieron la comida- Uchiha busca tu perfume y echa lo en la casa para que no huela a quemado -

- ¿Como sabes? -

- Uchiha una persona no tiene un olor tan fuerte y agradable naturalmente - _¿que le dije?, no es mentira, ¡que estoy pensando! -_

- Esta bien hermosa - _conoce mi olor y le resulta agradable, el perfume funciona_ -luego se sientan en el comedor de dos puestos- estoy cansado y todavía no he empezado la misión -

- Igual Uchiha, comamos -

- No creo que sea sano comer eso -refiriéndose a la comida.

- ¿Y que propones?, recuerda que esta es un finca de cultivo y cría y la aldea mas cercana queda a 2:00 horas y el viejo ese llegará en cualquier momento -frustrada y aparentando estar molesta.

- Saquemos lo que no podamos comer y bueno juzguemos -Hinata suspira- hump -dice Sasuke encogiéndose los hombros.

- Oyakadon -dice Hinata y Sasuke piensa la mejor forma de responder.

- Pollo mojado, crudo y levemente quemado, huevos explotados vilmente-Hinata no puede protestar ya que sabe que es la verdad.

- Gyudon -

- Comestible, aunque muy pequeño -Hinata sin darse cuanta sonríe.

-_ No soy tan mala si se puede comer_ - Tempuron -

- Muy grasoso aunque si se pone en una -fue interrumpido.

- Ni creas que cocinaré -dice con cara de psicópata- Matza -

- hump -

- Es un si, gohaman -

- Hasta yo se que se le hecha agua -Hinata lo fulmina con la mirada-

- Tonkatsudon esta bien -

- Bueno botemos lo que no comeremos -

- Entonces solo comeremos gyudon, tonkatsudon y matza -

- Si -

- Are arroz -

- Tu si claro -y se hecha a reír, Sasuke se levanta prende la cocina y pone una olla le hecha agua, arroz y sal, a lo 8 minutos ya está listo - si claro te quedo perfecto -dice con sarcasmo Hinata.

- En realidad a Oka-san le queda mejor pero no esta mal -se lo enseña a Hinata y esta casi se cae para tras.

- ¿Sasuke como tu? - _bien... Sasuke Uchiha sabe hacer mejor arroz que yo, me niego a creerlo, por Kami lo vi con mis ojos y huele muy bien_ - ¿como aprendiste? -

- Realmente no aprendí solo veo a Oka-san cuando lo hace y ya -Hinata se levanta, vota lo que no se comerán y lava los platos y los pone en donde estaban. Y alguien toca la puerta.

...Continuara...


End file.
